Disclosed herein is a jig for use when welding a bulkhead fitting to steel materials to be penetrated by the bulkhead fitting.
When welding a bulkhead fitting, typically made of steel or stainless steel, the bulkhead fitting (ESV) is typically held manually with one hand while the other hand is used to spot weld. After the first spot has been welded, the ESV requires angular adjustment or adjustment with an inch rule, whereafter a spot weld diagonally in relation to the first spot is applied, whereafter adjustment perpendicular to the first one is required, followed by spot welding at two additional points. The bulk fitting is typically terminated with an external thread intended for being connected to an Ermeto nut.
US patent application No. 2002/0144776 describes a device intended for cutting holes in a steel pipe and welding thereto a threaded fitting which is branched from said pipe. In connection with the latter operation the threaded fitting to be welded is indicated to be held by a fixture with a magnet while the fixture itself also is arranged to be immobilized by means of permanent magnets.
There are no known methods or devices for simplifying welding of bulkhead fitting to plates to be penetrated by pipes so that a quick, reproducible and exact welding may be performed and such that the threaded portion of the bulkhead fitting is protected from damage caused by weld sputter or other external influences during the operation. It would be useful to provide such a device for rendering possible welding of bulkhead fittings in a quick, easy manner with very little margin of error with respect to positioning.